<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人有三急 by Batsy7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478573">人有三急</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7'>Batsy7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Piss, pee desperation, 失禁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>温热的液体顺着裤子流淌下去的时候，曼达洛人心中有什么东西碎了。</p><p>失禁梗，恶搞，严重OOC。谨以此文献给亲爱的啵啵太太（的没能吃到的美味的松饼）。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人有三急</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>曼达洛人弓着腰贴着墙潜行。</p><p>人有三急！</p><p>曼达洛人脑子里突然冒出这么一句话。这是很久之前一个朋友告诉他的，说这是他的母星的一句俗语。另外两急是什么曼达洛人不知道，但是内急是真地急。他现在可算深有体会。</p><p>曼达洛人弯下腰，悄悄把武装腰带的扣子松了一些。他已经很小心了，但还是难免挤压到小腹，液体在他的肚子里晃来晃去，险些溢出来。</p><p>曼达洛人咬住牙吞下一声惊呼，屏住了呼吸，等到下身酸胀的尿意不再那么强烈了，才缓缓吐出一口气。一滴热汗从他额角淌下来，眼睛里盛满了生理性的泪水。</p><p>现在他愿意花一千信用点，只要有人告诉他最近的卫生间在哪。</p><p>曼达洛人挤了挤眼睛，把泪水挤出去好能看清东西，他握紧镭射枪，第n次调出了这所前帝国基地的地图，指挥中心，武器仓库，目标地点，多个撤退路线……这个地图相当详尽。但是上面没有标任何一个厕所的位置。</p><p>曼达洛人滑动喉结吞咽口水，身体弓得更低了，双腿忍不住夹紧，再夹紧。</p><p>他已经顺利完成了任务，按照地图来看，离出口也不远了……如果他能憋到那个时候的话。</p><p>要说他是如何沦落到现在这个地步，他认为卡拉和波巴要付很大的责任。在那个叫卢克的绝地来找他之前，他们正在庆祝新年，不是他的主意，他是被硬拖过去的，还被硬灌了几大杯斯波奇卡酒。当绝地提出需要帮忙的时候，曼达洛人酒劲正上头，立刻主动请缨。这么一想……果然是卡拉和波巴的错。任务对他来说不是问题，正如他们计划的那样，他和绝地兵分两路，一个分散注意力，一个负责窃取资料，一切都很顺利，除了……那几杯斯波奇卡代谢得很快，现在都变成了尿液堆积在他的膀胱里。他还在指挥室拷贝资料的时候就感觉不妙，一路走过来情况愈发危机，他已经从觉得下半身是个装满水的气球，变成觉得自己整个就是一颗熟烂的红莓，只要轻轻一戳，就会汁液四溢。</p><p>他离出口已经很近了。曼达洛人握着镭射枪，背紧贴着墙角站立，姿势的改变又让红莓变得更加松软、湿润了一点。前面右拐，很快就能到出口了，绝地正等在那里跟他汇合。</p><p>而这段路上显然不可能有卫生间。曼达洛人又开始夹腿了。</p><p>曼达洛人盯上了角落里的一个盆栽。假设他能撑到出去，跟绝地汇合，他能撑到两个人回到飞船吗？这个概率他可不喜欢。与这个相比，此时四下无人，那棵盆栽高度正好，里面的土壤看起来也干巴巴的正需要浇灌，那位朋友还说过一句话，叫“活人不能被尿给憋死”，不如……</p><p>丁贾林你在想什么！曼达洛人昂起头，眼眶里的泪水顺着眼角淌进鬓角，跟汗液混合在了一起。他现在已经出了一身的热汗，握枪的手指都汗津津的，一直被挤压的大腿根更是黏黏糊糊，他担心就算不小心漏出来都察觉不了。曼达洛人又瞥了一眼盆栽，然后立刻别过头，你是个曼达洛人！尊严胜过一切！怎么能有这种不要脸的想法！</p><p>曼达洛人持续夹腿中。但他的双腿已经开始不停发抖，他也不能一直用力并紧双腿，而每当他松懈下来，尿意就会再次汹涌席卷而来，比之前更加凶猛地直冲他的脑际和下半身的闸门。曼达洛人的呼吸都在颤抖。</p><p>他再次调出了地图，然后忍不住咒骂帝国的毫无人性，这么大一个基地一路走过来，一个卫生间都没看到，帝国那些士兵没有三急吗？难怪帝国会覆灭！曼达洛人再次检查地图，往右拐，见绝地完成任务，往左拐，说不定有洗手间……</p><p>曼达洛人深吸一口气，往左边走去。</p><p>没有厕所……还是没有厕所……曼达洛人敏锐的观察力现在全用在了寻找卫生间上，但依旧一无所获。烂熟的红莓外边只有一层薄薄的几近透明的皮包裹，一丝丝颤动都可能让它破碎，然后汁水会先一滴一滴地溢出，然后就会以排山倒海之势汹涌而出。到那时候，就一切都来不及了！</p><p>曼达洛人试图集中注意力在可能的危险上，毕竟他还在帝国的地盘，敌人随时可能发现自己。但是他越是想集中精力在战斗上，就越是开始止不住地思考下半身，想到水，蓝酒，溪流……于是他开始背曼达洛信条，试图分散一点注意力，但很快就背不下去了，最后他脑子里只剩下：丁贾林，坚持住！丁贾林，你可以的！</p><p>正当曼达洛人默默给自己加油鼓劲的时候，他一个转弯，碰到了两个帝国士兵。三个人都一愣，曼达洛人被尿意分了神，但还是迅速反应过来，一枪把刚喊出“曼达”两个字的暴风兵射中，然后把贝斯卡长矛勒在了另一个暴风兵脖子上。</p><p>暴风兵被勒着脖子拎离了地面，窒息感让他拼命挣扎，这时候他听见曼达洛人地狱一般的声音在他耳边响起：“告诉我，”那声音低沉沙哑，伴随着细碎的喘息，“最近的卫生间在哪？”</p><p>啊？暴风兵愣住了，他是不是听错了？什么卫生间？是不是应该是卫生……监狱？但是曼达洛人在问话的时候暂时放松了对他的钳制，暴风兵可不想放过这个活命的机会，于是他匆忙用手肘往后一击——失了准头，打在了曼达洛人腹部上。这下完了！暴风兵心想。</p><p>谁知道曼达洛人一声闷哼，手下一松，居然放过了暴风兵，劫后余生的GH8976也没想着反击，赶紧一溜烟跑了。</p><p>曼达洛人不知道有没有哪个星球的俗语是“尿急的时候不要打架”，如果没有，真的应该添上。那个暴风兵力气小得可怜，还打在了软甲上，但是柔软脆弱的膀胱还是不可避免地受到了毁灭性地冲击，当他感受到溢出的液体打湿了一小块内裤的时候，他似乎听到了什么东西碎裂的声音。不……他已经忍了那么久了……曼达洛人的眼泪无声地往下落。</p><p>修好溃堤的大坝有多困难不用说了，但是曼达洛人做到了。他用上了所有的意志力，硬生生止住了即将奔流而出的液体。他摸了摸裤子，湿意没有再继续蔓延，至少贝斯卡钢的清白保住了。</p><p>暴风兵逃走的方向很快响起脚步声，让一个漏网之鱼逃走的确不够专业。曼达洛人重新握上枪，准备好应对更多的暴风兵了。</p><p>但来的并不是普通的暴风兵。黑暗士兵出现的时候，曼达洛人就知道情况不妙，他朝它们开了两枪，就立刻启动喷气背包撤退。还好这里依旧离撤离的出口不远，在那里等着的绝地的会帮上忙的。</p><p>就在他马上到达出口的时候，同样用了喷气背包的一个黑暗士兵拽住了他的脚腕把他用力往下一甩。贝斯卡胸甲狠狠撞上地板然后又因为惯性往前滑行，发出刺耳的刺啦声，曼达洛人狼狈地往前翻滚，撞到出口外面桥上的栏杆才停了下来。洪水终究还是冲破了大坝，热乎乎的液体从大腿根蔓延开，浸湿了地面，又在曼达洛人站起来的时候顺着裤子往下，经过腿甲和小腿的武器，淌进了靴子里和地面上。今天的阳光很温暖，这个星球的天也很蓝，绿色的光剑穿过了黑暗士兵的胸口，这里是前帝国余部的基地门口，有正在战斗的敌人和朋友，而在没人知道的地方，尿液依然止不住地往外淌。卢克跟他打了个招呼，然后再次返回战斗，一个黑暗士兵的拳头冲他砸来，他举起暗剑应战，后退了一步，就算这时候也还是没能停住，靴子挪开的地方留下一个湿漉漉的脚印……这场战斗几乎跟平常没有区别，除了湿透的热乎乎的裤子紧贴着他的大腿，靴子里湿漉漉的脚趾不时打滑，在他战斗的时候不断提醒他这样一个事实：他当众失禁了……</p><p>等他们且战且退，摆脱了帝国的人以后。卢克看向曼达洛人，“发生了什……”</p><p>而曼达洛人在绝地视线开始下移的时候，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲向桥边，翻过栏杆，果断跳进了下面的河里。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>